The characteristics and preparation of the antibiotic lincomycin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,912. Clindamycin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,163. These antibiotics have been extensively used as medicines in humans and animals. A number of patents world-wide have issued concerning these antibiotics and a variety of derivatives thereof.
The structural formulas for lincomycin (1) and clindamycin (2) are shown in Chart 1.
Linomycin and clindamycin 3-nucleotides are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,647. All of the lincomycin and clindamycin compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,647 have the propyl hygric acid moiety. These 3-nucleotides were found by test against S. aureus in vivo to have an activity approximately one-tenth of the parent compound.